Miracle
by Hamtarost
Summary: Ferdy Christian, an ordinary student transferred to a new school, where his life changed at the pace of a girl.


**Miracle**

Spring, it symbolizes new life and new beginnings. In the beautiful city of Bandung there lived a boy named Ferdy Christian. He is just one of your average teenagers living a normal life. He was born in the city of Jakarta in Indonesia. He went to school at Jakarta but he had to move to Bandung due to his father getting a job there. In Bandung he transferred into Trimulia Highschool, this is where Ferdy's new life as a high schooler, begins. The night before he went to school he thought to himself, "I wonder what will happen here." as he falls into a deep slumber, he dreamt about what the school is going to be.

Morning came and his mother drove him to school. He looks out the window and sees the other students walking by the sidewalk, when he suddenly caught a glimpse of a girl that interested him. His mother drops him off. As he enters the school, 3 guys approaches him and introduced themselves. "Sup, I'm Kevin, this is Nathan and that's Alvin." Kevin says, "I'm Ferdy Christian, nice to meet you." says Ferdy. He goes to his first class and after, they hang out during lunch. Ferdy sees the girl in the distance, modelling clay. "Hey guys, Do you know who that girl is?" Ferdy asks while he points towards the girl. Kevin replies, "Oh that's Jessica, hottest girl in the school. She's a cheerleader, she's blonde and-" Ferdy cuts him off and says, "No, I mean that girl, drawing on her notebook.", "Oh that's Nadya, she's kinda weird, she barely talks to anyone and she's always modelling clay everywhere." Kevin says. As lunch break ends, Ferdy is seemingly attracted to Nadya. Science class starts and that was when fate brought them together.

"Ok class, my name is Mr. Feight, since I am your teacher, so let's begin." the teacher says. While Mr. Feight was teaching, Ferdy was looking at Nadya the whole time. And at the end of the class, Mr. Feight started to pair the class to do their first project about magnets. As fate decided, they were brought together. "Hey, if you're free maybe we should go to the library so we can work on our project." Ferdy says, she gladly accepts it, but little did Ferdy know, she felt for him too. They work on their magnet project at the library, "So my magnet is positive and yours is negative it should be able to attract-" Ferdy gets cut off when Nadya says "like you, I like you" as she shows the magnet to Ferdy. Ferdy was surprised and then he became confused but he understands and thinks that she is talking about the magnets. Ferdy laughs and says "Oh, I get it, the magnets." while he looks back to his notebook, Nadya suddenly leans in towards him and kissed him in the cheek. The surprised Ferdy, looks back at her, not knowing what to do, simply said "Me too". That was how Ferdy met his true love. They hung out every day, went on dates, worked together in school.

Nadya invited Ferdy to her house, since Nadya was good at baking, she invited Ferdy to make some cupcakes. Ferdy who was still at the entrance agreed and starts making the cupcakes, they mix the cupcake dough together and they started to wipe it in each other's face playfully. She then took him to the storage room, as the lights turn on, he saw many clay arts. When Nadya looks at Ferdy, he suddenly asks, "Hey, I know this might be out of the blue but, do you believe in miracles?", "Umm, no, not really" She answered, "Why not?" He asks again, "Maybe, it's because I haven't seen one happen yet" She says. They were just like magnets… they were attracted to each other, but when everything seemed so perfect. "I need to talk to you about something." she says, "Hmm, what is it?" he asks, "I'm...sick", "I know you're the sickest person I know!" he says jokingly. "You don't understand..." she says, then she runs away while crying, without saying a word, leaving Ferdy in the middle of amidst. After that, he got a text from his dad, about an urgent business trip, and they won't be back in two weeks.

Ferdy went back home, not knowing what had happened. He thinks to himself, "What did I do wrong?" The next day, he heads to her house to ask her what happened/span. "Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" she shouts while locking herself at her room. Ferdy forcefully enters the room angrily saying, "Why won't you just tell me! What? You don't care about me now Huh?!" he shouts, Nadya stayed silent, "That's right, all you cared about is your stupid clay!" he shouts while braking the mirror that her mom had given to her when she was little, "Get out.." she cries, and plead Ferdy. Her father comes in and drags him away and kicks him out, "Stay the hell away from my daughter!" her father shouts. Ferdy went to school the next day and he hang out with his friends. "Ferdy, you need to stop hanging out with Nadya, people are starting to talk about you guys". "I don't care man." Ferdy says. Kevin says "You're right, you don't, all you ever care about is her" Kevin shouts, while leaving. "Come on, Kevin...Kevin!" Ferdy says. After that, not knowing what to do, Ferdy went home, and sits on his bed. "How could this happen in just few days." Ferdy thought.

After a while, he determined to do something. It was already evening when Ferdy could be seen running from shop to shop and starts buying clay and tools and other materials. Night has come, and he was still on the streets buying the materials. It was around 11:30PM when he rushes back to the basement of his house. There, without taking a break, he began the sculpting. He spent the whole night forming the clay. Finally, it was finished, he immediately rushes towards Nadya's house and knocked on the storeroom door. Nadya opens the door, Ferdy was standing there, catching his breath. Nadya asked, "What do you want..?" He could see the marks from when she cried. With overwhelming guilt, Ferdy says "I'm sorry!" while giving her the box. It was packed neatly and was decorated by Ferdy. Surprised with Ferdy's reaction, she asks, "What's this?", "Just open it" he answered. Nadya opens the box, and it revealed a really gorgeous mirror, made of clay. "It's a mirror. Why?" she asks, "So that whenever you look at it and see yourself, you will know, that you are my miracle, the only miracle that has ever happened to me." Ferdy says. Nadya who was in tears apologizes to Ferdy because of her rude behavior. After that, Nadya hugs Ferdy and says, "I really love you, you know?" He then answered "I know, I love you too, you will always be my miracle." After that, they embraces each other and kissed. But he was stopped by her father.

Her father shows up and says, "I know you are being lovey-dovey and all here, but you are still a student, you know?" After hearing that, they realized that it was already 7 in the morning. Ferdy says, "We're going to be late!" while Nadya quickly went back in and swiftly change into her uniform. Then, Nadya runs out the door and rushes to school with her true love, Ferdy. 


End file.
